


一辆赃车

by sarumi520



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumi520/pseuds/sarumi520
Summary: 一个关于王琳凯小朋友挂空档去蹦迪被带回家教训的教育范本，dirty talk有，道具play有，镜子play有





	一辆赃车

“你有看到小鬼的朋友圈吗，说是屏蔽了你，还有酒吧定位，你们吵架了吗？”  
当朱星杰收到周彦辰这条微信的时候，脑海里浮现出王琳凯瞪圆了眼甩下一句“朱星杰你混蛋”就破门而出的场景——消息也不回给我一个人跑去蹦迪，现在到底是谁混蛋？  
手攥成拳往床上一砸，朱星杰低声把“王琳凯”三个字在齿尖咬碎了，抓起手机和钥匙就往周彦辰发来的定位赶去。

朱星杰脸色本来就沉得不行，到了酒吧一眼就望见人群中的自家小孩，和一位sexy lady调情得正开心，面色变得更为阴郁——  
王琳凯穿了件蓝衬衫，扣子没扣上几颗，松松垮垮的只从袖口露出一小截指尖。裸露的锁骨被笼着一层霓虹，连胸口上方的痣都似乎隐没在虚迷幻影里，凝成光晕里一颗小小黑曜石。下摆一半收进裤身，勾勒出纤瘦的腰线，再往下是紧身破洞牛仔裤，漏出白嫩的膝盖，跟旁边那位比起来，也不知道是谁更辣一些。  
“王琳凯，跟我回家。”朱星杰的视线落到对方耳垂那颗耳钉。那是他们共享的浪漫，一人一只，正在怪离灯光下浮着银色。  
而眼前的那抹银色只是晃了一下，王琳凯不屑地用眼角扫他一眼，“你谁啊，管得着我吗”，转身搭上身旁美人的腰，嘴角勾出几分邪气几分天真，“姐姐你还想去喝下一轮吗”。不是惯常纵情声色场的人，半真半假的那派轻佻风流，反倒能咂磨出什么别的味道来。  
朱星杰的眉都蹙紧了，一把上前抓住对方的手，语气间透着隐隐怒意，“我是你男朋友，理由够充分了没？”距离不近，小孩身上的香调却窜进鼻腔，黑加仑微辛带甜，不符合年纪的熟糜，是偷用了谁的黑鸦片？  
王琳凯想要挣脱手上的桎梏，“放开我”，却怎么也挣不开，脸上绷不住，便故作恶狠狠地补了句，“小爷我要怎么浪关你屁事！臭胡巴！”。像是一只张牙舞爪的小刺猬，没了一头毛躁的脏辫，却还是浑身是刺。  
听到这话，朱星杰瞬时低气压得可怕，沉着脸大力地把人扯到自己怀里，“你再说试试看？”凑近他耳边，压低声音，温温热热的气流却透着股寒意，“或者说，你想别人看着我是怎么操你的？”  
王琳凯一下子愣住了，鹿眼圆圆，在这昏暗空间里泛着微微湿亮的光。  
山城美人把王琳凯的手腕抓得发疼。印象中的朱星杰总是对他温柔，佯装凶他的时候，顶多也只是个恶魔旺仔，很少像现在这般冷起一张漂亮白面，往日端着的成年人那份冷静自持不知丢哪去，本就显凶的五官凛冽起来，连天不怕地不怕的小鬼都有些发怵。  
只是还不肯服软，愤懑心想凭什么不好好哄我，可悄悄瞥一眼对方绷紧的唇线，又觉自己理亏在先。炮仗精垂下眼睫，彻底哑了炮。

一回到公寓，朱星杰便吻上王琳凯的唇。说是吻其实也不贴切，分明是野兽般撕咬，要把彼此弄得血肉模糊才罢休。他自己也不喜欢现在这副濒临失控的模样，只是一想到王琳凯蹦迪时和别的谁亲昵暧昧，就想在唇舌间给讨回来。  
如果说此时的情绪只是在悬崖边摇摇欲坠，那么揭开王琳凯牛仔裤下的秘密，就是压垮理智的最后一根稻草——里面根本什么都没穿，后穴里甚至湿漉漉地含着一串拉珠。  
“王琳凯”，朱星杰把身下人的大名叫出几分咬牙切齿，怒极反笑，“你行呀你。”  
王琳凯张了张嘴也没想出什么话来应答，只好盯着对方通红的眼角装哑巴。  
“这么骚是想着谁来操你呢，嗯？你这么饥渴那些个波涛汹涌的也满足不了你吧。”朱星杰用力捏揉着对方的臀，把那二两白肉搓得发红，“毕竟你就喜欢含着男人的鸡巴”  
“杰哥……你，你别说了。”王琳凯被恶劣的话语弄得浑身发烫。现在这个状态似乎不是撒个娇道个歉就能蒙混过关的，这世界上还有后悔药吃吗？  
牛仔裤被丢在沙发底下，长度半遮着臀的衬衫被往上撩起。他哥灵活的手在胸前梭巡，指甲剐蹭着乳尖带出一阵酥麻，还在自己耳边沙哑着开口，“你看，光是这样你就受不了，像个女孩子一样。”话语间指尖轻划过茱萸，王琳凯湿着嗓子的反驳都成了铁证，只能被动接受对敏感带的亵玩，从喉咙囫囵出几声喘。  
“握住膝盖，把屁股抬起来。”以前定作惩罚项目的桃木戒尺和散尾鞭正妥善安放在床底，朱星杰现在也没这个耐心去拿，只对着小鬼朝自己撅高的臀部簌簌落下掌印，把那又白又有肉的两瓣扇得直抖。  
这个姿势让王琳凯的阴茎甚至是肛口都完全暴露出来，每一掌挥下痛楚又羞耻。臀尖被带出一片红色，像是最滑如凝脂的蜜桃布丁，随着掌掴微微晃动着粉肉。  
“疼……嗯……”王琳凯悬起的双腿几乎支撑不住，颤抖着只靠指尖攀附着维持。对方的手总是揉弄几下因紧张而绷紧的肌肉，再趁自己放松的时候突然啪地抽打下来，手劲完全没留情面，那周遭的肌肤都火辣辣生痛。  
而更要命的是，后穴里的那拉珠感觉咬不住，摩擦着肠壁传来细密的刺激。因为疼痛而软下去的阴茎又有了抬头的迹象，对方留意到，伸手掐了一下他的乳珠，满口戏谑，“打屁股都能这么爽的话，对你来说就不算惩罚了吧。”  
“不是……啊呜……”又一掌扬了下来，王琳凯感觉臀部像火灼烧一般，却又不自主地抬高臀去给他哥抚摸。咬咬嘴唇绵软地求饶，最后还是成了变了味的勾引，“杰哥我错了呜”  
“嗯，”朱星杰在对方臀肉上咬了一口，抬头嘴角翘着似笑非笑，“可是晚了。”独占欲早已质变成肆虐欲，只想把他锁在自己身边被淫欲搅得一塌糊涂，做独属自己一人的Asmodeus。

一开始王琳凯以为朱星杰把他扛起回卧室的理由，只是因为沙发太窄不好动作。而当王琳凯没如预想中跌到软床之上，而是被抱到房间里的落地全身镜前，他才明白对方真正用意。  
双腿被迫分开，把下身狼藉的状态完全显露在镜面。王琳凯能清楚地看到身后的拉珠被来回拉扯，推拉着穴内的软肉，他哥还舔着自己的耳朵煽风点火，“怎样，看看自己有多色？”  
王琳凯愣愣看着自己深陷情欲的模样，眼角到脖颈都沾染着绯色，全身上下就穿着那件薄衬衫，纽扣大半都开了，漏出胸前春情，下身高高翘起细长一根，比不着寸缕更要欲拒还迎。  
实在不堪这淫靡画面，可一闭起眼睛，对方就把后方的珠子整串猛地一扯，被快感激得头皮发麻，听得上方传来“睁眼”两字，眼底潮意渐浓。  
“来，认真看看你是怎么含着这些珠子的。”朱星杰用舌尖描摹着对方耳廓，眼见着那耳朵变得滴血般的红，更觉得王琳凯可口得像新采的树莓，一咬下去都是爆溢的果浆，而那一声声喘息则是表面的水雾，让这份甜味更为湿润。  
“我们的小琳好淫荡，你说对不对。”一颗颗圆润的珠体破开热情的肠壁，随着朱星杰的动作在菊穴里抽送，任谁看了镜子里的画面都会觉得面红耳臊。朱星杰伸手下去解开自己裤头，撸弄几下那硬邦邦的一根，就紧贴上王琳凯的脊背缓缓地蹭，把对方身上唯一的布料洇出湿痕。  
“嗯…不……不是……啊嗯…”听着这些露骨的话语，王琳凯嘴硬摇着头，可不得不承认，快感把他的脑子翻搅得一片混沌，像一团蜂蜜做成的浆糊。现在他每个细胞每个毛孔都兴奋得要命，对方摩擦着自己后背的阴茎轮廓都清晰可感。  
“小琳不乖呢。”朱星杰睫羽垂着，掩下幽邃的瞳孔，伸手一股脑地将对方体内的拉珠全数抽离。  
拉珠压迫着前列腺猛地磨过，高潮随即来临。王琳凯额头和鼻尖都覆着一层薄汗，分身喷出好几小股精液，呲到镜面上蜿蜒下些许水痕。  
可还没等他从湿淋淋的天堂回到人间，对方便掐住他的腰，把勃起的分身从微张着的穴口里顶了进去。朱星杰的尺寸可比拉珠粗长，光是龟头撑开肛口，王琳凯都差点一口气没缓过来，“呜……慢点……唔！……”  
朱星杰扶着对方的屁股直接就顶弄起来，在他带着哭腔的呻吟里不管不顾地往里撞，“这么操你舒服吗宝贝，把你操死好不好。”  
“啊…不要……哥哥…慢一点呜……”王琳凯的鼻音渐重，带着股奶味，像牛奶果冻在糖粉里翻了一圈。敏感的内壁被凶狠贯穿，对方硕大的龟头角度巧妙地碾压过前列腺，像要碾平后穴的褶皱似的横冲直撞。  
“现在就不行啦？嗯？”朱星杰压紧了王琳凯偶尔痉挛的身子，狠狠地把性器撞进对方体内，连臀肉都让他的囊袋给撞得波动起来，“明明这里还一直咬得我那么紧”  
一句接一句的荤话让王琳凯全身滚着一层热腾腾的粉红。他睁着一双水汽朦胧的眼，呜呜咽咽地企图求饶，“杰…唔…杰哥……我错了……”  
可朱星杰只是叼着王琳凯的耳尖磨咬，眼里的情欲像宝石一般碎碎地闪光，又像寒潭一样幽邃地沉着，“重说。你知道我想听什么。”  
王琳凯被操得迷迷糊糊的脑子难以思考，只能凭着本能去讨好他哥，“嗯唔……老公……呜…小琳错了…把小琳操坏……呜嗯……”  
“嗯，这才对。”朱星杰终于显出几分笑意，在对方后颈上爱怜地亲了一口。而他身下动作却没因此温柔下来，还是箍紧了对方大腿，发了狠劲，往那柔韧绵软的肠肉整根整根地撞，把小孩操得抽搐着拱起脊背，抽抽噎噎的连鼻子都通红。  
“呜……老公……啊哈……哥哥…轻点…嗯”王琳凯被操弄得浑身发抖，夹紧的肠道都能感受到对方性器的形状，那根不讲人情的大家伙正一下一下地冲撞过前列腺。隔着眼里的水雾，镜面里自己被顶得起起伏伏，阴茎操过湿软肠肉的画面更是该死的清晰，下意识地向后躲，却变成了主动往他哥怀里送。  
王琳凯哭得厉害，朱星杰却没有什么怜香惜玉的情感，反倒乐得他在自己身上盛开成一朵肉欲之花。朱星杰把精液灌进对方肚子里的时候，小孩眼角那浓郁的湿意像被春雨淋过一般。  
“宝贝。”他细细地吻着王琳凯颤抖的蝴蝶骨，温存了一小会，又往前把龟头送进对方湿滑的屁股里，小幅度地抽送起来。

这天到最后王琳凯实在很狼狈，被压在窗台撸着性器的时候已经没什么东西可以缴了，只能红着眼眶哑着嗓子把一条准则记在了心里——  
绝对，不要再惹朱星杰生气。


End file.
